Solar energy is conventionally used in water heating systems, ordinarily by use of relatively large substantially flat solar collector panels. Operating temperatures within such panels are necessarily low, in the range of 180.degree. to 230.degree. F. Such systems are not adaptable to steam generating systems because the heat source is not concentrated.
Parabolic reflectors have been used to concentrate solar energy for purposes such as cooking. To the best of applicant's knowledge, such reflectors have not been used effectively to generate steam for driving a turbine.
In conventional steam generating plants a boiler chamber generates steam which is transferred by an outlet to a separate chamber or series of coils to which further heat is applied so to produce superheated steam. The requirement for two separate chambers arises from the practical limitation of applying heat at the bottom of the boiler. The escaping steam has a lower temperature than the heat source and thus superheating must be accomplished by a secondary heating step.